


Give A Little Time To Me Or Burn This Out

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [14]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Deleted Scenes, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: After all, there was just one bed.





	Give A Little Time To Me Or Burn This Out

"Well, you know what that means." 

 

Baz narrows his eyes at the single double bed. "I mean, we haver been sharing a room for years."

 

"Baz if you kill me I swea-"

 

"I'm not going to kill you, Snow." He's rolling his eyes now. "We're past that." Baz bites his lip. "Come on, you're exhausted."

 

"What am I going to change into?" Simon glances down at his shoes. "It's not like I can-"

 

Baz cuts him off with a 'twas the night before Christmas', and then they're both in hideously plaid pajamas. "Happy now?"

 

Simon gives Baz a look before deciding against saying anything. "You're on the right." He nudges the other boy towards the bed. "You're not with the exhaustion thing."

 

They settle in together, and the bed is so infuriating small that Baz's back is pushed up against Simon's chest, and when Baz finally begins to drift off, he feels Simon's arms envelope him. Aleister Crowley, he's living a charmed life.

 

Simon can't bring himself to wake Baz up the next morning, especially when the other boy's fingers are so slightly clinging to Simon's risk, like he wants him to stay. It's not like they were dating or anything, Simon reassures himself. Agatha wasn't completely out of the picture, and the fact that he's still 40% sure Baz wants to kill him. It doesn't matter now, here, in an ugly, cramped London motel room, Baz so close that Simon would be able to hear his heartbeat if he had one. No, it doesn't matter, and Simon can't bring himself to care. After all, there was just one bed.


End file.
